


Banana Fall

by PinkGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGirl/pseuds/PinkGirl
Summary: Clumsy Marinette





	Banana Fall

~~b~~ When Mari was on her way to school she suddenly slipped on a banana peal and fell in someone's arms and it was Adrien. "Omg princess are you ok" asked Adrien. "Yea I'm fine I just slipped that's all are you worried Kitty" said Mari. "Ok that's good so after school do want to go on a date" he asked. "Oh Adrien I will always Sy yes to that I love you" said Mari. "I love you too Mari" said Adrien. *Then they Kiss.*After there date they went home soonit was protrol time*. Then Ladybug slipped again onto Cat Noir. "Omg Buggaboo what with you today like before school you slipped and now durning protrol" said Cat Noir. "I love you my kitty" LB said. "I love you too MLady" said Cat Noir.


End file.
